To lose a Halliwell love, To Love another
by Home And Charmed
Summary: PG13, Cole is over Phoebe but now He has Fallen in love with the youngest Halliwell Paige, Will Cole get Paige and How Will Paige react when she finds out. PLease R+R
1. I loved Phoebe now i love Paige

Note: As usual I don't own anyone here that was seen on charmed  
  
**************************************************************************** *** To lose a Halliwell love, To Love another Summary: Cole is starting to get over Phoebe, knowing that it over their nothing he can do but then He falls in love with the youngest sister Paige is this a new life for Cole, and how will Paige react when Cole tells her he loves her. Rated PG13 Some course Language and Violence. And Piper just had her baby Melinda (I know the baby is a boy the baby wasn't born until after Cole was vanquished forever but lets say that didn't have and Piper baby a girl but any episodes done before Centennial charmed has happened) **********************************************************************  
  
Cole just finished his third lot of Chinese food when Piper came through the elevator Cole looked up as he heard the sound of the elevator  
  
"Oh what in the hell do you want Piper!" Cole said as soon as Piper walked into the room  
  
"I don't want to be here but Phoebe and Paige are out on a date and Leo is up with the elders and my baby needs looking after so could you look after Melinda for me please" Piper asked  
  
"I guess" Cole said  
  
"But a word of warning you do anything to personally hurt her to get back at phoebe I will Vanquished you before you can say I want to commit to suicide again" Piper said comparing the day that Cole was trying to commit suicide  
  
"I won't hurt her" Cole said "Uh did you leave her alone" "Well Leo orbed me here so I only left her for one minute" Piper said "But you came through the elevator" Cole said  
  
"Yes he orbed me in the elevator, oh just grab my hand and shimmer us their" "Alright" Cole said then he grabbed Piper and he shimmered them to the Manor. "Okay, Melinda is asleep she might wake up for a drink, and she hasn't had a drink for a whole day poor thing so she will be very thirsty, so put her drink bottle which is In the fridge in the microwave for 1 minute, then give it to her and then try and send her back to sleep, I will try and to be back in 2 hours Paige might came home early I am not sure, Well I gotta go bye" Piper said then with that she picked her keys and walked out of the door.  
  
"WAHH!" A baby cry could be heard "Oh guess she awake" Cole muttered then he shimmered up to Melinda room  
  
"A bit too pink Piper" Cole said looking at the room with fluffy pink pillows and some pink stuffed toys then he looked at baby Melinda "Want a drink Mindy" Cole said in his most charming voice depite the fact that pictures on the wall held her mummy and daddy pictures also Paige and Phoebe, just thinking about her and seeing her face makes his blood boil but Cole knew better to throw anger on a 5 month year old baby. "Come lets get out of here these pictures of Aunty Phoebe are starting to drive me nuts" Then he shimmered down stairs.  
  
Cole opened the fridge and got the milk into the microwave and put it on for 1 minute just like Piper told him, Melinda wimped as she still didn't have a drink "Hush my sweetie the milk is coming" For some strange reason Melinda immediately stopped The Microwave finished warming the drink, "Ah your drink is now ready" Cole replied then he shimmered to the living room and sat on the couch "Here you go little Mindy" Cole said giving the drink to her Melinda instantly grabbed the drink and putted it in her mouth **************************************************************************** **************  
  
"Well Miles I guess our date over" Paige said smiling to him "Yeah listen I have bad news, I have been transferred to Canada and I won't be back" He replied. "Oh okay then bye" Paige replied Miles then kissed Paige goodbye and left, "Oh god can't I ever find true love anyway or I am destined to die alone" Paige muttered then she unlocked the door and walked through to the living room. "Where is Melinda, Where is Melinda, Where is Melinda, Thier she is" A voice said Paige looked up and saw Cole playing with Melinda.  
  
"Hi" Paige said Cole turned and saw Paige "Hi Paige" Cole replied "Okay you can leave now I am home" Paige said. Cole just stare at her "Hello anyone home I said you can leave now"  
  
"I didn't reazlied how beautiful paige really is she like a god Oh no these are the same feeling I had for Phoebe but they are a hell lot stronger then the love I had for Phoebe, I think I am in Love with Paige Matthews- Halliwell!" Cole instantly shimmered away he had to think first to see if he really was in love with Paige. Paige looked at Melinda "Hey Cole makes a pretty good baby sitter" Paige said to her self looking at Sleeping Melinda curled up like a cat. **************************************************************************** ***********  
  
Cole sat on a chair the picture of Paige wouldn't go no matter what he tried to think of even Phoebe but the Image in his head still stayed "Why I am all sudden always thinking about Paige" Cole said to himself *Because when you were with Phoebe or trying to get back with Phoebe you couldn't think of anyone else except her now that you let that bitch who didn't care for you, the feelings for Paige has come out* a voice in Cole head said "Hmmm I am not going to get any answers by sitting here I think I will go look and see what she doing now" Then Cole shimmered to the Manor.  
  
"Hey Piper" Paige said "Guess what I won't be seeing Miles again he been transferred." Paige said to Piper "Oh Honey I am sorry but there are other guys for you out their I found the right one Phoebe nearly found the right one before he become the freakin source and you will too."  
  
"Yeah I guess" Paige replied "Of course you will you a dead ringer to mans" Cole said then he covered his mouth shocked as what he just said "I can't believe I just said that" He kept watching the two sisters "So do you reckon Cole could have been a good father," Paige said to Piper "Well I guess he would have been if he didn't become evil and probably a great Uncle too." "Well maybe we could let him say he, he can sleep in the basement" Paige said Piper looked at Paige "Maybe I will think about it but as long as Phoebe never knows" "1. that sounds like a yes 2. It going to be very hard."  
  
"Alright he can stay and no it won't Phoebe won't go down the basement and we will have to tell him if Phoebe around unless he wants to be vanquished he should stay out of sight" "So go get him now" Paige asked "Yes and be quick I don't know if Phoebe will be back by tonight or tomorrow" Piper replied "Okay be right back" Then Paige orbed out. "Oh crap I gonna have to get back before she gets their" Cole said then shimmered out. **************************************************************************** ************************ Cole arrived at the penthouse as Paige just orbed in "Hi Cole listen. Piper and I think you should stay at our house to look after Melinda until she can defend herself, but you are going to asleep in the basement no argument and you must stay out of Phoebe sight, Agree?" Paige said "I agree" Cole answered "Good get your stuff and I will meet you at the Manor" Paige said then she orbed out "God she beautiful" Cole said then he shimmered to the Manor  
  
Piper and Paige were waiting down the Basement for Cole to make a secound trip tot he pent house and get his stuff then he reappeared with he belongings. "Hey why do you have the book of shadows with you and what is Melinda doing in the middle of a circle" Cole asked startled "don't worry just watch" Paige and Piper chanted a spell and a Demon appeared unaware of his roundabouts he spotted Piper's baby "Well this is just good, looks like a just one my self a powerful child." The Demon said Bef9ore he could touch young Melinda, Cole threw A energy ball at him making him explode. "Cole we summoned the demon to test you on the baby to see what you would do" Piper said "And you did excellence" Paige replied "Oh that good" Cole replied "Alright until we need you bye" Piper replied taking Melinda up stairs "Don't worry we will managed to feed you, and Piper decided that Leo shouldn't know unless if we really need to so say out of his sight" Paige said then she spun on her heels and took the Book of Shadows with her. "Why is it that my hear melts now every time I see the girl" Cole said to himself  
  
*Because The red-haired tried to help and understand you when you came back, and look at her you telling me a man wouldn't fall for a girl like her, But you must gain her trust to let her know that you love her that her Face makes you melt away, but until she likes you again, here a tip Cole Turner When Phoebe and Leo are not around and they are hardly, Do the washing the beds and everything to help them out just don't let the two find any evidence that you are here, try your chance now Phoebe not going to be until tomorrow neither is Leo* the voice said again to Cole. Cole nodded to himself Then the shimmered to the kitchen and saw the dishes "Well looks like it time for the royal treatment for Piper and Paige." Cole said and he got to work. Paige looked outside room "I just hope we made the right choice letting the formal Source live here." Paige said then he orbed to Piper's room "Hey Pipes" Paige said to her sister who was sitting on her bed "Hey Paige" she replied "What ya doing?" "Just watching Melinda" Piper replied "Cool just hope we made the right choice to let Cole live here" Paige said "I hope so too Paige" Piper replied "God I am been paranoid" Piper said "How?" Paige asked "I keep thinking he going to kill us when he has the chance which could be now" Piper replied she shivered  
  
"Hey lets go and see what he doing now maybe it will make you better" Paige said "Yeah lets go" Piper she getting up the sisters got out of Piper's room and walked down the hallway "Pipes is it my vision or does something look different" Paige said "Yes it does get Melinda in case we are in danger" Piper said paige nodded and orbed out "Wait a second their no danger the house looks clean" Piper said to herself then Paige orbed in "Paige this house looks cleaner then it was before" Piper said "What that smell" Paige said alarmed "I don't know but it coming from the kitchen" Piper said "Lets go check it out" Paige whispered With Melinda Paige and Piper rushed to the kitchen with Melinda ready for attack, but instead they found Cole cooking for dinner "Cole what are you doing" Piper asked "Cooking you guys dinner and I cleaned the house for you." Cole replied "Thanks" Piper replied looking stunned "Your welcome I am making you guys The best Chicken Taki curry you ever tasted" He replied "You know what Paige we didn't make a mistake letting him stay" Piper replied  
  
"Yeah he went from Formal Source of all evil to A Man Who actually helps around the house" Paige said "Cole that is a woman dream to actually have a man the around the house" "Yeah and you know what I feel free, I think I am over Phoebe" Cole said cheerfully "But love with another sister" Cole added silently.  
  
"Lets just Hope Leo and Phoebe will think it Piper who did this not you Cole" Paige said giving him a playfully look "Yeah have a taste Piper please" Cole asked Piper walked over and had a taste "Oh my I think I just raised another Cook who the best as me" Piper replied "Thanks Pipes" Cole said.  
  
*Soon Cole you can tell Paige your real feeling towards her but be careful hopefully she will appect it just like she appeacting you now don't blow Cole* The voice in Cole head finished saying  
  
A/N Hey what did you think of that good huh? Don't worry Phoebe and Leo Fans Leo and Phoebe will be in this next chapter and yes I know Phoebe boyfriend name was also Miles but that the name that popped in my head when I was trying to make a name for Paige's boyfriend anyway Please keep reading and Review and also Kit the cat may end up been in this story too. Until next time my friends. Also please Read and Review my other stories I only got like 10 reviews and 6 reviews are in one so I will be very happy if you do Read and Review gotta go bye P.s Sorry I forgot how to spell Appect or whatever it just one of these things when you forgot how to spell a word even thought you know how to. 


	2. Cole's Secret is out

A/n Sorry it taken so long to continue on this story and thanks to Anastasia, anastacia and stace-star for their reviews it really made my day.  
  
Note 2: Also their will be absolutely no romance between Phoebe and Cole sorry P/C fans but this is for the Paige and Cole fans ( the three reviews names that I mention and myself want a Paige and Cole fanfic) um mainly focus Cole and Paige I will however try and fit Leo and Piper in for the P/L fans, And get prepared for a special surprise I planning at the end of this chap, the voice that is in Cole's head who is it? Ben? Prue? Grams? Their Mum, Cole's Mum?.  
  
"Piper, Paige I am home," Phoebe Halliwell voice ranged out through the Manor Piper and Paige came into the hallwall where Phoebe was, "Hi Pheebz how was your little date" Piper asked. "It was great, Guys how would you feel if I moved to live with him" Phoebe asked, "Well you really like this okay fine with us" Piper said "Are you sure" Paige whispered "Yes it much easier" Piper replied  
  
"Good I am moving in today so going to pack" Phoebe replied then she rushed up to her room  
  
"Well that was quick" Piper replied, "Ditto" Paige said "Hey Phoebe home isn't she" Cole asked as he shimmered in "Yep she sure is but the good news is that she moving into her new boyfriend house so you only have Leo to worry about." Piper replied  
  
"Well that is great" Cole said smiling Then blue swirling lights came in "Quick Cole go" Piper said fractilly Cole quickly shimmered out as Piper husband form become solid  
  
"What did you say Piper" Leo asked "Nothing honey I didn't say anything did I Paige" Piper asked Paige Paige shook her head "No not at all but welcome back" Paige replied "Hey Leo, Pipes did you clean my room" Phoebe asked coming in with her luggage "Um Yes" Piper said Leo and Phoebe stared at the two sisters who looked like they were hiding something  
  
"Wah!" "Oh Melinda calling us bye Phoebe we will see you later" Piper said then she dashed to Melinda "Have fun" Paige replied then she ran after Piper.  
  
Cole shimmered near by, "Phoebe" he said in a low angry voice, the sight of her made him want to throw an energy ball at her, "If you didn't put your back on me I wouldn't of done the things I have done in the past months" He stared at her.  
  
"What up with them" Phoebe asked Leo "Phoebe I have no idea what wrong" he replied "Well you sort it out I gotta go" Phoebe said  
  
"Phoebe what happens if a demon attacks" Leo said "Duh Paige can orb me well I gotta go bye" Phoebe said then she picked her stuff up and left. Leo stared at Phoebe as she put her stuff in her car and drove off then he walked to Piper.  
  
"Sweetie are you okay.." Leo trailed off as he saw a shimmer "What happened" leo asked his wife  
  
'Uh Nothing just putted Melinda back to sleep" Piper replied "I thought I just saw something shimmer" Leo asked  
  
"Must have been your imangtion" Paige replied  
  
Leo looked at them "Are you sure your okay because you are acting weird around me, did I do something wrong" Leo asked "No, No sweetie you didn't do anything don't worry "Piper replied then she walked out of Melinda room followed by Paige "Leo can you please close the door" Piper asked her sweetheart "Okay" He replied. **************************************************************************** ***************  
  
*You are doing good so far Cole keep going, and before you know it you will be walking down the path at your wedding" The voice in Cole head replied "Uh I know this is going to sound stupid but your voice sounds a lot familiar to me, are you a real person or just a voice" Cole asked when he finished giving Kit a stuffed mouse *"Well I was going to tell you Cole but you can figured it out your self yes I am a real person someone close to you and your sisters and Leo and Darrly"*  
  
"Um okay" Cole said "Hey what you doing Cole" Piper asked, "Just playing with Kit" Cole replied thrusting the toy back and forward as Kit the Halliwells Familiar tried to catch it  
  
"Well you are good with cats as you are with babies" Paige replied Cole stared for a moment "Thanks Paige" Cole said.  
  
"Hey Piper where the cat" Leo yelled he started to walk in the lounge room 'Freeze him Piper!" Paige said fractilly as Leo stepped in view Piper thrust her hands out and froze him " Quick get out of here Cole I will pretend I was playing with Kit" She said Cole nodded then shimmered out Kit yowled as he saw Cole disappeared Piper quickly took his place dissipate that kit was still yowling wondering where his playmate vanished off to Piper started waving the toy in front of Kit trying to distract her attention then Leo unfroze.  
  
"Right here Leo" Piper said with a smile "Okay just making sure a demon didn't get her." Leo said then he walked away unaware that Piper froze him and Cole was in the room.  
  
It was later in the afternoon when Paige was in the Attic just skimming the BOS when Cole entered the room "Oh hi Cole" Paige said as she saw him Cole didn't answered "Did you ever feel I don't know like you wanted to kiss someone so badly" Cole asked "Yeah lots of times" Paige replied "Paige look at me" Cole said Paige looked up "What" she asked "This is what" Cole replied then he grabbed her and put his lips on hers Paige didn't break away Piper came up the Attic with Phoebe as Piper didn't know Cole was here "Oh my god!" Phoebe said as she saw Cole, Leo orbed in at the same time "Cole, Paige" Leo said Leo and Phoebe both lunged at two potions grabbed them and threw it at Cole but Cole shimmered and Paige forgunety dove out of the way  
  
Cole shimmered back phoebe and leo looked at the three people "Piper, Paige you knew Cole was here didn't you" Phoebe and Leo said at the same time "Prue?" Piper said looking at the sixth person everyone gaped at her "Cole I am the one in your head" Prue said. "So you are the infamous Prue" Paige said "You been my guardian angel or something" Cole replied "And Prue knew" Phoebe said in a outburst.  
  
A/N So what did you think, and do you like the surprise nearly ever one of my stories has Prue alive or coming back alive, I don't know why but I just can't write without Prue in it, Please Review 


End file.
